The disclosure herein relates to bulk material storage apparatus, and further to methods of using such apparatus.
Bulk material, e.g., seed, fertilizer, grain, cement, raw material, liquid, etc., may be stored in many different types of apparatus. Often, such apparatus includes a container and a frame to support the container above a ground surface. Due, in part, to the size and weight of the apparatus (e.g., when holding a bulk material), the transport of such apparatus may be complicated.
Various attempts have previously been made to create a bulk material storage apparatus that is more easily transported. For example, a bulk material storage apparatus has been created that is transportable using a specialized, narrow-width trailer (i.e., the trailer bed is 90 inches (about 229 centimeters) wide to accommodate the storage apparatus) and loadable/unloadable using a fork lift or a specialized seed tender including a hydraulic lift.